KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 August 2015
23:58:02 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 23:58:13 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 23:58:28 afk 23:58:30 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 23:58:36 /me jumps in sack of hay* 23:58:58 well...warner bros. are sane..so it will be changed..a lot..probably..i hope 23:59:20 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:00:01 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:02:07 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:02:10 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:02:59 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:03:01 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:04:26 https://youtu.be/hrvoqeDQ9JQ?t=18s soo fat 00:05:35 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:05:38 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:06:14 somebody posted a video showing pregnant goldfish. me: (trollface) Those aren't pregnant goldfish, those are just pearlscales 00:08:14 gtg peeps o/ 00:08:25 Cya MAx 00:08:30 Max* 00:08:52 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 00:08:56 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:09:23 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:11:16 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:11:18 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:12:41 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:12:44 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:13:40 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:14:56 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:14:58 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:16:07 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:16:37 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:16:46 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:17:16 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:17:19 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:17:21 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:17:22 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:17:52 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:18:09 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:39 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:18:48 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:18 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:19:26 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:20:12 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:20:15 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:22:28 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:22:31 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:39 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:23:41 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:24:42 /me pokes kuru* 00:24:43 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:24:47 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:50 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:27:53 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:28:32 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:28:34 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:30:03 /me pokes kuru* 00:30:08 Yes?\ 00:30:52 make jj apper 00:31:12 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:31:15 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:11 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:13 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:33:36 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:33:47 Last I recall, Kuru's not magic Skar. 00:34:27 he is magic D: 00:34:50 I like to see some evidence on that then. 00:35:04 *thows confetti in Nik's face* Boo 00:35:22 see 00:35:31 /me gets on kuru back* 00:35:41 its real confetti 00:35:50 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:36:02 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:36:05 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:36:42 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:36:44 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:37:06 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:37:10 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:33 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:42:34 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:43:23 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:44:32 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:44:47 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:46:19 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:46:46 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:46:49 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:48:12 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:51:18 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:51:21 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:54:08 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:54:10 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:54:59 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:55:01 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:56:02 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:56:04 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:56:40 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:56:42 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:57:05 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 00:57:10 hello 00:57:18 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:57:40 hi caring 00:57:41 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:57:43 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:01:30 sissy! *tackles Skar* 01:02:00 *is tackled* hello,how are you 01:02:44 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:02:46 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:03:50 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:03:51 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:04:27 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:04:29 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:04:36 *whines* i want chocowate! 01:05:13 /me gives her a bar chcolate* 01:05:20 i only have the one 01:05:57 *breaks it in to to share* 01:06:11 /me eats a bit* 01:06:14 thank you~ 01:06:25 *grins nibbling on own half* your welcome! 01:07:10 yummy 01:07:10 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:07:13 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:08:28 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:08:31 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:08:59 yey! 01:09:24 cx 01:10:14 http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/Inu_no_Taish%C5%8D?file=Inutaisho-2-.png 01:10:37 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:10:40 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:12:17 *frowns* 01:12:49 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:12:52 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:13:26 you ok? 01:14:22 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:14:24 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:15:19 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:15:58 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:16:10 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:16:12 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:21:03 night everyone 01:21:13 caring be a good girl for kuru 01:21:15 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:21:18 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:21:22 Who what? 01:21:26 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:21:30 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:21:36 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:24:20 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:24:26 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:29:55 NEVER *runs around* 01:33:17 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:33:30 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:34:30 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 01:34:31 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 01:34:45 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:34:47 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:34:55 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:39:18 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 01:39:28 *drinks tea* 01:40:14 has anyone spoken with mum lately? 01:41:03 *sits alone sad* 01:41:19 I have a couple days ago if you're talkin about Lumina 01:41:26 talking * 01:41:37 -!- Freekingamer has joined Special:Chat. 01:42:36 yes and okay i kinda wish she would reply on facebook 01:43:01 She does have good internet 01:43:37 Doesnt* 01:45:07 oh... Q^Q internet is evil to ppl we love *curls up in my tree* i hate crappy internet 01:45:39 *blames kuru* 01:46:53 Meh 01:47:51 -!- Freekingamer has left Special:Chat. 01:47:56 *cops arrest kuru and take him to jail for braking the internet again* 01:48:24 *barks at Wolf* 01:48:43 *gives caring a cookie* 01:49:03 No, bad Caring! *waves finger at Caring* 01:49:16 *growls then bites Nikolai finger* 01:49:29 *pets caring* 01:49:44 *kills everyone in there and walks to Caring and kisses her forehead and disappears* 01:49:52 Doh! D: 01:50:59 *kuru now has one star in gta5* 01:52:03 *hacks and gives Kuru 5 stars in GTA5* >:D 01:52:07 Whoo 01:52:40 .. 01:52:46 *turns off the power* 01:53:32 :D 01:54:38 not kidding last time i played gta5 i ran over like 3 ppl and only had one star but when i walked across the road form the hostbitel boom 5 starts i was like what the hell 01:55:34 Lol wow, just walking past a hospital gives a 5 star wanted level, I should try that sometime in GTA 5 :3 01:55:45 lol 01:56:18 *Plays as Teen and gets a 5 Star wanted Level in GTA 5* :D 01:56:25 i think it was a glich but still i was like wth 01:56:37 Lol 01:56:49 Who likes my new avi? 01:57:19 It's Inu no Taishō the dog demon father for Inuyasha 01:59:01 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:59:12 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:59:37 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:00:16 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 02:00:22 oh i forgot to say this *clears throat* I GOT A PS3 *shatters windows and kuru's weed* 02:01:44 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 02:01:46 *cares not* 02:02:36 *The whole Microsoft staff* DOH! D: 02:03:25 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:03:59 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:04:32 bbl 02:04:36 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 02:05:04 wolf 02:05:37 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 02:05:40 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:08:26 ah 02:08:36 hey bot do you talk? 02:14:19 !hello Caring6 02:14:19 Hello there, Caring6 02:14:23 oops 02:14:31 !hello Caring16 02:14:32 Hello there, Caring16 02:15:23 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 02:17:01 im not sure if that answers my question 02:18:25 Test? 02:21:42 it cant really talk back, no 02:23:39 ah ok :) 02:30:13 -!- Wanderingsilverrose has left Special:Chat. 02:32:25 -!- SkyLord PhantoM has joined Special:Chat. 02:32:40 Faken Gday LAds 02:34:05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hlFd3EXodgc 02:34:39 Sky o: 02:34:48 Jj says Hail 02:35:18 were is she? 02:35:45 also 02:36:02 HAIL HITLER (tell her i said that) 02:37:19 sheit 02:37:20 i gtg 02:37:50 -!- SkyLord PhantoM has left Special:Chat. 02:49:09 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:50:49 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 02:51:03 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 02:56:35 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 03:09:31 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 03:10:01 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 03:10:02 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 03:10:31 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 03:18:08 *sneaks up on Kuru* >:) *Uses Megaphone* BOO! >:D 03:21:09 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 03:22:51 *hands the megaphone to Brandon* Megaphone, what megaphone? :P 03:30:26 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 03:40:05 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 03:40:23 Hey Org :D 03:46:26 sup 03:53:13 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 03:54:12 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 03:54:13 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 03:54:13 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 03:54:29 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 03:57:50 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 03:57:53 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 03:58:23 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 03:58:29 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 03:59:59 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 04:00:02 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 04:06:45 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 2015 08 11